


It's a spiral

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 我愛你，因為你一直陪在我身邊。兄弟骨科。無劇情，我只想開Celegorm與Curufin的車。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名取自未來日記的OP2「Dead END」歌詞。  
> 庫路芬一腳踩在凱勒鞏胸口的段落，是致敬thegreatpumpkin的Out of Bounds  
> 梅斯羅斯來信的梗，則取材自LiveOakWithMoss的Missed Connections  
> 用生命推薦以上兩篇文章。

**Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you**

**Everything will be going right for me**

**Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes**

**Dead END**

 

 

 

 

　   貝爾蘭數百年的和平即將接近尾聲。

 

  
　　西風吹起，遠方暗雲密佈。凱勒鞏坐在辛姆拉德的草原上，眺望紛湧層疊的雲氣。往年這個時節，辛姆拉德的風與光總是明亮又清爽，特別是清晨與午後，藍天悠遠，陽光灑落時，連葉尖都看得到水晶切割面似的光芒。而今，連風都無法吹散遠處如城牆般的黑雲，凱勒鞏不禁皺起眉頭。今日大地異常靜默，唯有風聲不曾停歇，他身旁的胡安對著天邊濃雲不斷發出戒備的低吼聲。

 

　　「走，假期結束，我們要開始忙了。」凱勒鞏拍拍胡安的頭說。

 

　　凱勒鞏策馬入城時已經入夜，天際高掛一彎殘月。他將箭袋交給侍從，一位諾多文官前來報告庫路芬今日下達戒嚴令，結束時間「未知」。凱勒鞏朝他頜首表示理解。他這個機敏細緻的弟弟做事向來審慎，凱勒鞏開始想像庫路芬纖長的手指敲打桌面，聽著「凱勒鞏殿下又游獵去了。」時，那張聞名遐邇的費諾臉慍怒的模樣。凱勒鞏發出惡作劇似的低笑。在他眼裡，庫路芬氣鼓鼓的表情，真是無比可愛。

 

　　不過，當他打開房門時，突然被人從旁揪著領子，反應靈敏的凱勒鞏瞬間抓住對方的手腕，果不其然，那雙灰中帶藍的眼眸狠戾地瞪著他，凱勒鞏笑得一臉痞樣。庫路芬將門帶上後，突然用膝蓋朝哥哥的腹部大力頂了一記。吃痛的凱勒鞏忍不住鬆開弟弟的手腕，就在此時，庫路芬用力一推，將凱勒鞏推倒在柔軟的羊毛地毯上。凱勒鞏掙扎著想爬起身，庫路芬立刻一腳踏上他的胸口，白皙的裸足一使力，凱勒鞏只好順勢倒向地毯。

 

　　庫路芬彎腰俯身，用一把匕首的握柄抬起凱勒鞏的下巴說：「野哪去了？嗯？」

 

　　他披散的髮絲如瀑布般垂落。庫路芬只穿了件睡袍，他在腰間隨意紮了個結，隨著他前傾的動作，睡袍領子微微敞開。一室無光，然而，藉由窗外傾瀉而入的燈火，可以看見他衣袍底下精細的鎖骨，以及赤裸的胸膛。

 

　　凱勒鞏以手指捲著那渡鴉黑的髮梢笑說：「高貴的領主大人，注意您的儀容。」

 

　　庫路芬乜了他一眼，嘖了一聲。他挪開匕首，挪動腳趾，輕輕踩著哥哥柔軟的頸脖說：「正經點，白痴。」

 

　　凱勒鞏撫摸放在脖子上的足踝，歪一下頭說：「今日暗雲紛湧，看來安格班開始有所動作。」

 

　　「是，我有注意到。這兩天，Maitimo來信上也提到安格班近日的動向可疑，他要我們隨時注意邊境狀況。」說著，庫路芬緩緩移動趾頭，凱勒鞏慢慢仰起頭，庫路芬的足尖剛好踫上他的下巴：「而你這混帳，一整個禮拜竟跑得不見影子。」

 

　　「我巡視領土去了。」凱勒鞏說得相當誠懇。

 

　　「鬼才相信。」庫路芬再度以匕首柄端指著凱勒鞏的額頭說：「再有下次，我會用安格瑞斯特捅穿你的身體。」

 

　　「好的，偉大的庫路芬威殿下。」凱勒鞏眨著灰色眼睛，一邊摸著弟弟的腳後跟回道。

 

  
　　感覺到下巴上溫熱的趾尖微微蜷曲。凱勒鞏腦海浮現一個多禮拜前，他把弟弟推倒在書房那張白松木桌上，他蹲下來舔舐弟弟後庭時，庫路芬垂在他肩膀的腳尖也是像這般蜷曲不已，庫路芬舒服到連趾尖都在發顫。凱勒鞏記得庫路芬當時甜膩如糖絲纏綿的呻吟，還有腳趾磨蹭自己耳朵臉頰的柔嫩觸感。凱勒鞏頓時覺得下腹泛起陣陣騷動，他的呼吸變得有些急促，呼出的熱氣噴在庫路芬的趾頭皮膚。伴隨哥哥呼息帶來的微癢，庫路芬表情一變。他俯瞰凱勒鞏閃動異樣光彩的灰眼睛，想抽離自己的腳，可是，凱勒鞏緊緊握住他的足踝不放。庫路芬臉頰不由得有些發紅。

　　

      「禽獸！」庫路芬居高臨下，氣惱地怒罵。

　　

     「偽君子。」凱勒鞏另一手輕撫弟弟肌理勻稱的小腿肚說。

　　

       說完，凱勒鞏一扯，庫路芬重心一個不穩，瞪大眼睛就要往地上跌去，凱勒鞏即時換個動作，將弟弟抱個滿懷。匕首掉落地面時發出鈍聲。凱勒鞏伸手往庫路芬的膝窩一探，他起身抱著弟弟往床邊走去。凱勒鞏湊近庫路芬的鼻尖說：「我從來不會讓你摔倒。」

 

　　庫路芬伸手向後，用力拉扯哥哥的銀髮馬尾，凱勒鞏吃痛地瞇起眼睛。庫路芬帶著些許憤恨地說：「我最厭惡你把我當個脆弱的小孩。」

 

　　「那好，如你所願。」凱勒鞏把庫路芬往床上一扔，跌入柔軟床鋪時，庫路芬往前就是一踹，但這次他的足踝被凱勒鞏牢牢執住。凱勒鞏壞笑著用舌尖勾勒庫路芬內踝骨的輪廓。濕熱的觸感令庫路芬氣息開始不穩，他吞嚥了口唾液，注視著凱勒鞏執起他的雙腳，在他的腳心各自落下一個吻。庫路芬往枕頭倒下，他喘著氣，凱勒鞏重重壓在他身上。

 

　　「在你用安格瑞斯特將我捅穿前⋯⋯」凱勒鞏一把扯掉庫路芬的睡袍，他愛撫弟弟因興奮而發抖的身體，俯身在庫路芬耳邊喃喃：「我先用另一把劍捅進你的體內。」

 

　　「髒死了，你沒洗澡。」嘴上這麼說，但庫路芬解開哥哥的銀髮，恍惚，見到銀色月光流淌。微涼觸感騷過肌膚，泛起隱約酥麻，他壓下凱勒鞏的頭，用力吻住銀髮精靈。唇舌交纏，這對費諾里安兄弟不停擺動頭部，口涎從嘴角滴落，凱勒鞏舔掉弟弟嘴邊的晶瑩水漬。庫路芬急切地褪去哥哥身上的衣物，凱勒鞏脫掉褲子後，再度用力欺上，庫路芬雙腿隨之纏住凱勒鞏。

 

  
　　微光中，庫路芬仰頭呻吟，全身潮紅，汗濕的黑髮垂下，剛好蓋住股間隱密之處。他騎著凱勒鞏，扭著腰，不能自己地上下晃動。抽插搖擺，體液自後穴汩汩而出，搞得軀體相交部位一片粘膩，水聲伴隨肉體撞擊聲充斥室內。凱勒鞏箍住庫路芬的腰窩，用力往上一頂，受到刺激的庫路芬放聲尖叫，他的指甲在凱勒鞏厚實胸膛留下痕跡。凱勒鞏順著庫路芬身側曲線，捧起弟弟的臉，他坐起身，湊近雙眼緊閉的庫路芬，他們鼻尖對鼻尖，嘴唇對嘴唇，凱勒鞏半是呢喃半是哽噎地說：「我的兄弟，我的兄弟，Kurvo，你真該死的漂亮。」

 

　　庫路芬慢慢睜開眼睛，汗水從他額頭滑落至睫毛，他抬起手臂環繞哥哥的脖子，他碰了凱勒鞏被吻得紅腫的唇部，囈語也似地說：「Tyelko，兄長，我的，我美麗的野獸⋯⋯」他咬住凱勒鞏的下嘴唇，嚐到了血腥的滋味。

 

　　「是啊，弟弟⋯⋯」凱勒鞏手指伸進庫路芬髮絲內，他吻上弟弟柔軟的雙唇，同時以犬齒咬破它。「我們的一切都是屬於彼此。」這是凱勒鞏沒說出口的話。

 

  
　 _他們第一次做愛，是在父親費諾亡故後。漫天星光下，眼睜睜看著父親近乎挫骨揚灰式的逝去。在中土大陸，失怙的七位王子就像一群懞懂幼獸，從今爾後，除卻誓言，他們只能彼此相依為命。庫路芬抱著還是幼兒的凱勒布理鵬，倚靠凱勒鞏，凱勒鞏聽見弟弟喃喃地唱著歌：「我最親愛的孩子，柳樹將夏日環抱在懷裡。*」那是父親對他們唱過的晚安曲。凱勒鞏環住弟弟肩膀，庫路芬在發抖，他把臉頰緊貼熟睡的兒子，無神地看著燃燒的篝火，接續唱：「我最親愛的孩子，星辰照耀你歸鄉之路。」_

 

_三日後，他把庫路芬壓倒在夜露濃重的草地上。他擁抱弟弟，告訴他：「你還有兄弟，還有Tyelpe，最少你還有我啊。」_

 

 

　　下身一陣疼痛將凱勒鞏拉回現實，凱勒鞏俊臉扭曲，是庫路芬使勁夾住他，黑髮精靈揪起他的頭髮，說：「你分心了，在想什麼？」

 

　　凱勒鞏哧笑出聲，他就現在騎乘姿勢，翻了個身，將庫路芬壓在身下。他抬起庫路芬的雙腿架在肩膀上，隨即握住弟弟溫軟溼滑的腰，狠力往前一頂，庫路芬弓起背部，喊出的叫喚近乎哀鳴。當凱勒鞏想狠狠操弄庫路芬的時候，他最愛用這種體位。

 

　　「你，親愛的。」凱勒鞏好整以暇地律動腰部，一下又一下，撞擊碾磨庫路芬體內最敏感的部位。庫路芬癱軟成水，凌亂髮絲汗涔涔地黏在兩頰。他側臉貼著枕頭，雙眼半闔，兩手絞緊床單：「Tyelko，Eru，啊⋯⋯」

 

　　湊向身下那發紅的耳尖，凱勒鞏喘著熱氣，語調暗啞：「接下來⋯⋯我會幹你幹到你哭出來⋯⋯幹你幹到你明天起不了床。」

 

　　庫路芬以吻堵住凱勒鞏，嚅囁著：「我等著瞧。」

 

　　「喔，我還以為你已經沒力了，嗯？」凱勒鞏輕啄弟弟濕濡的臉頰說。

 

  
　　作為對弟弟挑畔的回應，凱勒鞏將庫路芬的雙手按進枕頭，十指緊緊交扣。他開始加快擺動的速度，操得庫路芬只能皺起眉頭迎合，連呻吟都開始轉為抽噎。連續抽送十幾次之後，庫路芬緊繃身體，腳趾蜷起，高潮來得如燎原烈火，將他的意識燃燒殆盡。他仰頭嗚咽，淚水溢出眼角，射得兩人全身亂七八糟。凱勒鞏吮去他的眼淚，小聲地說：「才這點本事啊你，剛剛還嘴硬得很。」

 

　　他放下庫路芬乏力的雙腿，分身仍然嵌在兄弟虛軟的身體裡。凱勒鞏轉以輕柔的動作，緩慢進出弟弟敏感濕潤的甬道。過度刺激讓庫路芬顫抖不已，他僅能發出支離破碎的抱怨，聽在凱勒鞏耳裡，倒像驕縱的幼貓正咪嗚咪嗚地鬧脾氣。

 

　　「Kurvo，你太可愛了。」凱勒鞏知道庫路芬最厭煩這種稱讚，然而，他似乎被折騰到神智迷茫，平素的伶牙俐齒化為一連串語焉不詳的嘟嚷。凱勒鞏眉開眼笑停止動作，但他沒有退出弟弟的身體，雖然這讓他很不好受。他抱起庫路芬的上身，像個孩子對待他最愛的小布偶：「你還好嗎？」凱勒鞏磨蹭弟弟的臉頰與耳朵說。庫路芬無力吐槽兄長過度親暱的行徑，他蹙眉以慢動作曲起大開成放蕩姿態的雙腿，將頭轉個角度，制止凱勒鞏繼續蹭著他：「還能說話。」他啞著嗓子回覆。

 

　　「⋯⋯要我退出來嗎？」嘴上這樣講，可凱勒鞏卻動了一下身體，尚嵌在濕熱身體裡的分身，因而往更深處挺進。庫路芬閉上眼睛，發出噎住似的喉音，他頸項朝後彎起一個刀鋒般的優雅弧度，抓在凱勒鞏寬闊後背上的手指正哆嗦著。

 

　　「別⋯⋯」緩過氣後，庫路芬迂緩地想換個姿勢，一連串動作形成近乎扭腰的舉動，惹得凱勒鞏驚叫一聲，差點繳械投降。庫路芬綻出個得逞的壞笑。他在肉體碰撞逐漸加快的韻律中，貼近銀髮精靈的耳邊，氣息噴薄在對方的肌膚上。庫路芬知道這時該用什麼語氣，挑逗自己的兄長：「⋯⋯good brother⋯⋯」最後一個字，是以軟黏的低吟，送進凱勒鞏耳裡：「⋯⋯mine。」

 

　　凱勒鞏以一次更猛烈的挺動作為回答。庫路芬狠狠咬住兄長肩膀，雙腿纏縛身上人的腰部不放。凱勒鞏將弟弟的肩膀推擠進床墊，汗水自額頭，沿著濕髮滴在庫路芬形狀美好的胸肌上。他喘著氣，慢慢退出那具閃著汗珠的漂亮身體，庫路芬皺起一張俊秀的臉蛋，扭動身體抱怨連連。凱勒鞏將庫路芬翻個側躺姿勢，他將下巴靠在弟弟頸窩，左手環過弟弟胸膛，扣住庫路芬的肩膀，一根右手指探入對方股間，細細摩挲沾黏精液的入口。

 

　　凱勒鞏眉眼彎彎，笑得狡黠：「狡猾的小王八蛋，真以為我沒辦法治你？」

 

　　庫路芬將臉埋進枕頭，伸手朝後抓著凱勒鞏的大腿肌肉，空出的手想要撫慰自己時，則被凱勒鞏一把制止。庫路芬轉過臉，咬牙切齒地說：「⋯⋯媽的！捉弄我⋯⋯很有趣嗎？」

 

　　「當然，是很有趣啊。」凱勒鞏咬了下庫路芬的鼻尖說，接著，兩根手指深入滑膩緊緻的通道，熟練地刺激庫路芬的敏感點。庫路芬將臉埋得更深，雙手用力絞動床單，以微弱音量說：「Tyelko⋯⋯」

 

　　「嗯？我沒聽清楚。」凱勒鞏吮舐弟弟肩頭說。

 

　　「⋯⋯哥⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯」庫路芬連聲音都染上哭腔。

 

　　凱勒鞏抽出手指，隨後溫柔地掰開庫路芬渾圓結實的臀部，將自己的分身徐徐地送了進去。庫路芬逸出感嘆地呻吟。凱勒鞏一面抽動，一面以讚美眼光觸摸庫路芬的身體。為情慾薰染的白皙肌膚，如緞黑髮覆蓋的酡紅，在晃動之間若隱若現，漾著豔麗光澤。凱勒鞏將臉湊向前，尋到弟弟比往常更為豔紅的薄唇，話語落於其上：「整個阿爾達沒有比你更放蕩的。」

 

　　「⋯⋯你又曉得了。」庫路芬忍不住翻了個白眼。

 

　　「我就是知道。」凱勒鞏空出的手握住庫路芬的，引導對方滑過腹肌，向下覆住滴著前列腺液的堅挺。庫路芬顫慄地將右腿往後勾，讓自己更貼近身後強健的軀幹。凱勒鞏送以深吻，弟弟生理性的淚水，融於他臉頰的熱汗。辛姆拉德微寒的秋月夜，這對費諾里安兄弟，分享他們源自體內最原始，最純粹的情感。

 

 

**真想永遠跟你在一起，死亡都不能將我們分開。**

 

 

　 隔日清晨下起大雨。天色陰沉，秋風狹帶雨氣，吹在身上，有股冷峭之感。凱勒布理鵬披起一件薄披風，緩步於走廊，他在凱勒鞏房前，看見胡安正百無聊賴地趴在厚實的橡木門外。一見到他，胡安立刻支楞雙耳，興奮地搖著尾巴。凱勒布理鵬走上前去蹲下來：「唔，胡安，你在等三伯父嗎？」胡安翻個肚，讓凱勒布理鵬揉揉牠毛茸茸的肚子。「你知道的，如果這個時間他還沒起床，大概是要到中午才會出現了。」

 

　　「嗚⋯⋯」胡安投給他一整個受不了的眼神。

 

　　「走吧，我們去吃早餐。這種天候，我爸不到中午也是不會起來的，等他們會餓死。」凱勒布理鵬搔搔胡安的胸口。

 

　　突然一陣雷鳴響起。凱勒布里鵬疑惑地看向窗外，天幕如濃墨，彼方雷電不斷劃破地平線。沈重雨滴敲打葉面，落入泥土裡的雨水，帶走逝去的明媚時節。

 

　　「這天氣真詭異。」凱勒布理鵬拉緊披風說。

 

  
　　在龍鳴般的雷電聲中，辛姆拉德領主凱勒鞏的房間內，沉重幕帘將大自然擾攘隔絕於外，滿室清淨。昨夜歡愛的氛圍仍未消散，凌亂的床鋪上，銀黑髮絲散落，糾纏。凱勒鞏惺忪地揉揉眼睛，高潮的餘韻仍縈繞四肢。他意識到今日氣溫驟降，然而，胸口溫熱的重量驅散了寒意。他睜開眼，看見在被子裡窩成一團的庫路芬。凱勒鞏啞然失笑，他最愛的兄弟還是跟小時候一樣，總是睡一睡就把被子捲走。他撫摸胸前那頭滑順的黑色長髮，庫路芬睡得十分安詳，性愛帶來的滿足為他凌厲的美貌，增添幾許柔和。凱勒鞏將弟弟抱進懷裡，他嗅著弟弟髮間氣息，昏昏沉沉地墜入夢鄉。

 

 

　　只是，隔年冬夜，安格班大軍挾帶烈焰，衝破安格班合圍，驟火所經之處，一片荒蕪。辛姆拉德陷落。

 

 

　　End

 

 

 

*改編自Nightwish的「Taikatalvi」歌詞，出自專輯「Imaginaerum」（2012）。


	2. Free Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一邊滾床一邊嘴砲，就是三五骨科的醍醐味。

　　這對兄弟是我在《精靈寶鑽》中最愛的官配（托老：別亂說！）沒有之一。

     即便近日偏愛FinrodXCurufin，但諾多王族的惹事連線依舊長存我心。

     起初只想寫小短篇的，沒想到最後以五千多字收尾。一定是凱三庫五太嘴砲了。

　　友人表示：「 **可以不要一邊滾床單，一邊互相嘴砲嗎？** 」

　　辛姆拉德領主家庭就是溫馨的一家。有汪星人（胡安：汪汪）、正太（凱勒布理鵬：⋯⋯），兩個帥氣奶爸（雙C：滾！）。

  
　　凱勒鞏跟庫路芬這對兄弟是標準的生同寢（？），死同穴。官逼同腐，同不得不腐（托老&小托：沒有這回事！）

　　

       謝謝各位收看，下次再見。


End file.
